


Kiss Me Under The Fairy Lights

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam has a Vagina, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Adam Raki, Breaking Up & Making Up, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not between mains, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pussy Spanking, Sort Of, Squirting, Sugar Baby Adam Raki, Sugar Daddy Hannibal Lecter, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Adam doesn’t expect to fall in love with his sugar daddy. The relationship is only supposed to be transactional. He’d never tell Hannibal of course, Hannibal might break off what they have, and Adam will take him in any way Hannibal is willing to give him.But that doesn’t mean it hurts any less when Adam finds out Hannibal is married.
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter/Adam Raki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	Kiss Me Under The Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Not a surprise but this SpaceCannibals fic derived from a conversation with Joa! So of course... I had to write it!  
> Not beta read, we die like men.

Adam doesn’t expect to fall in love with his sugar daddy. The relationship is only supposed to be transactional. He’d never tell Hannibal of course, Hannibal might break off what they have, and Adam will take him in any way Hannibal is willing to give him. 

He just feels… free and safe around Hannibal. He never judges him, he never finds him annoying when he rambles… it seems like Hannibal genuinely enjoys spending time with him. Or rather… enjoys paying him for his time. This isn’t real, Adam has to remind himself, what they have isn’t real. It’s all just business. 

But that doesn’t mean it hurts any less when Adam finds out Hannibal is married. 

———————————————————————

Adam is out looking for a Christmas present for Hannibal. Something small— shirt cufflinks, perhaps? Hannibal always treats him, and now it’s Adam’s turn. He doesn’t have much money, but he decides to try his luck at a jewellery shop Hannibal once mentioned. He knows he can’t afford anything, but he still wants to see if there’s a slim chance that maybe, just maybe, he can afford something small. 

The jewellery store bell rings when he goes in. There’s a few people, but not too many. It’s a little overwhelming - there’s so much to look at and this is so out of his comfort zone. But it’s for Hannibal, so he perseveres. 

He looks at the cufflinks. He can just about afford a pair… but it’ll be a hit to the bank. It’ll mean no more reckless spending until Hannibal pays him again. It seems a bit silly buying Hannibal a present… with money Hannibal has given him. But he still hopes the thought is appreciated. 

“May I see these ones please?” Adam asks, and the shop assistant pulls out the tray for Adam to look at the cufflinks. They’re four hundred dollars… a price that for anyone else, would be way out of his price range. But for Hannibal… “I’ll take these, please.” Adam lets out a soft sigh, but smiles to himself. 

“Okay.” The shop assistant pulls out the card reader for Adam and picks the cufflinks up to put in a box. At that moment however, the bell on the door of the other side of the store rings. Adam looks up and— 

It’s Hannibal. 

Holding hands with a woman. 

Adam’s heart  _ drops.  _ His throat tightens and he bites his tongue as he stares - it seems as though they’re here to pick something up… he watches as the shop assistant pulls up a box and opens it. And then what he sees next is nothing short of heart breaking. Adam watches, on the verge of tears as Hannibal takes the necklace and helps her put it on. 

“Your wife looks beautiful.” Adam hears. 

“She does, doesn’t she?” That smile on Hannibal’s face… Adam can’t watch anymore. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want these anymore…” Before the shop assistant can reply, Adam hurries out of the store through the nearest door and leaves. 

***

Hannibal hears the bell on the store door and turns around just in time to see someone hurrying out. When he looks around, he notices that it looks like whoever left in such a hurry was about to make a purchase. He shrugs it off - it’s none of his business. 

“Would you like to look around or just pay for the one item?” The shop assistant asks, drawing Hannibal’s attention back. 

“We’ll look around a little. I’m sure my wife would like to pick something else out.” Hannibal looks around the store… Christmas is coming, and while he’s already bought presents for Adam, he wants to buy something else too. He’s already given him his presents, all wrapped and under Adam’s tree, with instructions not to open them until Christmas, when they’ll be spending the evening of Christmas Day together. 

He spots the perfect gift. A gold bracelet adorned with little stars that form constellations. It’s perfect, it’s so Adam. So Hannibal picks that out, along with a few other things for Alana, that mainly serve the purpose of hiding his gift for Adam. 

***

Adam feels numb. He doesn’t feel any tears coming, he doesn’t feel  _ anything.  _ He pushes down the entire thing, biting back tears as he wanders into a charity shop. His day has been ruined, but he still has to complete the errands on his list, and that includes picking up a new sweater. 

So he looks around the charity shop, though he’s not really paying any attention to the clothes at all. All he can think about is  _ Hannibal.  _ He shouldn’t be as upset as he is. The relationship was never anything more than business. But god, if it doesn’t fucking  _ hurt.  _

Begrudgingly, Adam picks up a grey cable knit sweater with a turtleneck and heads to the till. But on his way, he catches sight of a pair of cufflinks. They’re shaped like planets. Saturn specifically. Hannibal had always said he enjoyed it when Adam talked about the stars and planets, and that it was always fascinating and cute to see Adam so immersed. Actually, Hannibal had said he  _ loved  _ it. Adam clearly took that the wrong way. 

Tears fill his eyes and that numb feeling dissipates. Instead, it’s replaced with a crushing feeling of sadness. His heart feels heavy. Cracked, like it’ll never recover. It’s his own fault.  _ Stupid Adam.  _ He shouldn’t have fallen in love with someone he wasn’t supposed to. With someone he couldn’t have. Angry and upset at himself, Adam picks up the cufflinks and pays for them with the jumper. 

He doesn’t let himself cry until he gets home. 

He tosses the velvet box containing cufflinks under the tree haphazardly. Hannibal won’t want them anyway - it was a cheap gift from the charity shop, why would he even want them? Adam’s throat tightens as he looks at the pile of presents under the tree. 

Hannibal has been giving him his Christmas gifts as he buys them, with instructions not to open them or read the notes on them until Christmas. He had been so excited to open them. He had pleaded Hannibal for clues on what they were, but now he doesn’t even want to know. He doesn’t want to open them anymore. After today’s discovery, it’s too painful. 

Adam sobs as he sits in front of the Christmas tree, with his knees tucked up to his chest. He had been such an idiot. Of course Hannibal has someone else, Adam was naive to think otherwise. But their relationship was purely transactional. It’s none of Adam’s business if Hannibal has someone else. But god if he doesn’t feel lied to and humiliated. 

They’re supposed to be going for dinner tomorrow. Adam doesn’t even know how he’ll be able to face him. 

Adam doesn’t eat. He doesn’t have the stomach for it. He just feels… sad. But if he can get the sadness out today, tomorrow they can go to dinner. It’ll be okay, he tells himself. It’s business. Hannibal is paying him to come to dinner tomorrow. It’s okay. It has to be. 

———————————————————————

Adam feels physically sick before Hannibal arrives to pick him up. He’s never been nervous for a date with Hannibal before. He’s always felt comfortable and happy and… cherished around Hannibal. But today it feels different.  _ It’s not real,  _ Adam reminds himself,  _ Hannibal only cherishes your time, nothing else.  _ His throat constricts, and he has to fight back more tears when the doorbell rings. 

Hesitantly, he opens the door to see Hannibal. He looks gorgeous as usual, in his three piece suit, looking sharp as usual. Normally, Adam is perfectly comfortable going out in his normal attire. Hannibal has never made him change how he dresses— or change  _ anything  _ about him, for that matter. But today, he feels self conscious. Maybe that’s why Adam fell in love with him… he’s never felt self conscious in front of him before today. 

“Good evening, Adam.” Hannibal smiles charismatically. Adam would normally smile back just as bright, but he can’t bring himself to fake a smile like that. All he manages is a soft smile. 

“Good evening, Hannibal.” He comes out of the apartment and closes the door. Hannibal grasps his hand as he always does, but today, Adam almost flinches. 

“Is something the matter today? You're not normally so reserved.” Adam shakes his head. 

“No, no, nothing like that.” Adam lies. “I think I’m just tired today.” Hannibal nods and leads him out of his apartment complex and into the car, opening the door for the younger man. 

“How were your classes today?” Hannibal asks. In typical Hannibal manner, he never forgets anything. And that includes Adam’s class schedule. 

“They were good.” Adam says. “Today we looked at the theory of quantum tunnelling and the Heisenburg uncertainty principle where—“ Adam catches himself rambling, but cuts himself off. He doesn’t feel like he can ramble in front of Hannibal anymore. “Sorry, I’m rambling again.” 

“You know I’ve never minded hearing your musings, Adam.” Hannibal chuckles. “I’m glad you’ve had a good day - hopefully I can make your evening.” Adam literally heard his heart crack at that. 

“I hope so, too.” 

***

Adam has managed to hold it together for the first two courses. 

“I wanted to give you your next Christmas gift.” Hannibal says. “It was actually an impulsive purchase, I’d like you to have it now.” From his pocket, he retrieves a box and he puts it on the table. Adam noticed it’s from that same jewellery store. Hannibal opens it to reveal a gold bracelet with constellations on it. 

“I saw the stars and it reminded me of you.” Hannibal notices how Adam doesn’t look nearly as excited as he normally is about receiving gifts. But he still smiles, and he can see that glitter in his eyes when he admires the gemstones that make up the stars. 

Adam feels lightheaded. His chest feels tight and he feels like he’s suffocating. God. Why does Hannibal treat him so well? Adam hates it. He hates being treated like this knowing what he knows now. It’s true what they say. Ignorance is bliss. 

“I’m sorry Hannibal, I need to leave.” He manages to utter. 

“Are you alright, Adam?” Hannibal folds the box closed and pockets it for later. “Do you need me to take you home?” Adam shakes his head. 

“I’m sorry, I feel sick and I need some air… I’m sorry Hannibal, but I’ll walk home.” Adam mumbles, standing up and picking up his coat. 

“Are you sure?” Hannibal asks, worried as he stands up with him. 

“Yes. I just feel sick… hopefully I will be fine soon.” Hannibal nods. 

“Then in that case, please head home safely.” 

“I will.” Adam gives him a crooked smile and hastily leaves. 

When he finally gets outside, it feels like he can breathe again. His chest heaves as he sucks in gulps of air, trying to catch his breath. God, he thought he’d be okay. But when Hannibal presented that bracelet and said it reminded him of Adam, his chest suddenly felt tight. Adam can’t believe Hannibal can even think about him when he has a  _ wife.  _

It’s too much. When he thinks about Hannibal’s wife, it’s just a reminder that he can’t be seen with Hannibal. He can’t show his face in front of his friends, he can’t be introduced to his family, he can’t hold his hand. The fact that they go out to dinner is already very lucky. He’s just a sugar baby after all. Adam realises he can’t live like that… but he can’t break this relationship off. He’ll take Hannibal in any way he’s willing to give. If he breaks this off, he loses what they have. He’s not ready to give it all up. 

He just needs time to get over it, and they can go back to normal. 

_ Don’t get upset,  _ Adam tells himself,  _ what we have has never been real. Don’t forget it.  _

With that, Adam races home. 

***

Hannibal comes home much earlier than expected. 

“Hannibal?” Alana calls from the front room. “You’re home early.” She says. 

“Yes, my meeting ended early.” He says with a sigh. “I’ll be in my study if you need me.” Hannibal doesn't say much else. He holes up in his study and pulls out his phone. He’s sent Adam two texts so far, neither of which have been met with a response. So he sends another one. 

To: Adam 

I’m sorry you’re not feeling your best today. Hopefully your sickness will pass and I can take you out again when you’re feeling better. 

Hannibal 

*** 

Adam receives all of Hannibal’s texts. That last one hurts so much. Adam doesn’t feel like this sickness will ever pass. They’re due to have two more dates before Christmas, when they’re supposed to spend the evening at Adam’s place. 

Adam ignores all the texts and just sobs. He cries and cries and cries until his throat is hoarse and his head aches. He’s never felt alone in this way before. His heart aches so much, more than his head. 

He just feels so foolish. He let himself forget that what he has with Hannibal isn’t real. He let himself forget that Hannibal has a life outside of him, when to Adam, Hannibal  _ feels  _ like his life. It’s his own fault. “Stupid Adam…” he bitterly huffs, clenching his jaw. “Stupid, stupid, stupid Adam…” 

———————————————————————

Days pass and Hannibal doesn't hear from Adam. 

To: Adam 

Are you still okay for dinner tonight?

Hannibal 

A reply comes much quicker than he expects. 

From: Adam 

Sorry. I think I’ve come down with something. 

Hannibal sighs. 

To: Adam 

That’s quite alright. Hopefully in a couple of days time your illness will be cured and we can have another date before Christmas. 

Hannibal 

But Adam cancels again on their last date before Christmas. Hannibal can’t help but worry. Adam hasn’t responded to any of his texts except to cancel, he hasn’t taken any calls… Hannibal has never been more worried. He stands up and picks up his coat and keys. 

“Hannibal? Where are you going?” Alana asks. “You’re supposed to help me set the table for Christmas— it’s in two days.” 

“My apologies Alana, something has come up. I will be home soon.” Hannibal rushes out of the door and his first stop is the flower shop. 

*** 

Adam heard a knock on the door. No one ever comes to visit him without prior notice, so he stands up from his bundle of blankets on the floor to open the door. 

“Hannibal—“ Hannibal is standing at his door with a bouquet of roses and a box of Kraft macaroni and cheese. “What… what are you doing here?” He asks, voice hoarse from crying. 

Hannibal looks at him. He just knows Adam has been crying. 

“You haven’t been well. I thought I’d come and cheer you up.” God, that feels like a stab to his heart. Adam can’t bring himself to believe Hannibal genuinely cares but… he’s weak. Hesitant arms take the huge bouquet of roses. Adam is on the verge of tears as he holds them to his chest, hugging the roses and inhaling their floral scent. 

“I appreciate you being here Hannibal but… I think you should leave.” Adam’s voice cracks and he bites his lip. 

“Adam…” Hannibal sighs, “did I do something wrong? You’ve been avoiding me.” Adam shakes his head. 

“It’s not what you did wrong.” Adam says. “It’s what I did wrong… please, Hannibal… just leave.” Adam can feel his heart rabbiting in his chest, constricting and aching and he feels like he’s suffocating again. 

“Are you breaking this off?” Hannibal asks, and god, Adam can’t help but get angry. “If you never want to see me again Adam please tell me now.” Adam grits his teeth. 

“You lied to me!” Adam snaps. “You’re married and you never told me.” Adam knows he has no right to be angry. But he  _ is.  _

“I didn’t lie.” Hannibal points out. “But I didn’t mention it. I didn’t think it mattered.” Adam clenches his fist. 

“You didn’t think to tell me you were married?” Adam sucks in a shaky breath, tears falling down his face. “Lying by omission is as good as lying…”

“The relationship was purely transactional.” Hannibal says. “So I didn’t think it would have mattered.” Adam scoffs. 

“It wouldn’t have. But if you’d told me, if you’d just told me… it would have saved me so much heartache.” He murmurs. “I would have never let myself believe you genuinely cared for me and I never would have let myself believe that maybe one day you could be mine.” Adam swallows thickly, fighting back more tears. “I never would have let myself fall in love with you.” Hannibal’s breath catches in his throat. 

“So you’re right. It doesn’t matter. But I don’t think I can live like this knowing that someone I love so much has someone before me.” Adam quietly whispers through tears. “Because it’s always like that. There’s always someone before me and I’m never anyone’s first choice. I thought for once I might be. Someone might want me and only me. But I was wrong.” Adam hands the roses back to Hannibal, and it feels like ripping his heart out. 

Hannibal is speechless. Only now has he realised that this relationship meant so much more to Adam than he thought it did. If only Adam knew how much he meant to Hannibal, too. But there’s not much Hannibal can say to make him feel better. Adam wouldn’t believe him. He should have been honest. 

“Are you angry that I have a wife or are you angry that I didn’t tell you?” Hannibal dares to ask. 

“Both.” Adam croaks. “But if you’d told me, maybe things would be fine. We wouldn’t be standing here, outside my apartment, having this conversation.” He mumbles, heart sinking in his chest. “Maybe I wouldn’t be feeling my heart break so hard in my chest.” 

“I’m sorry, Adam.” Hannibal apologises. It’s genuine. He just hopes Adam can see that. 

“It’s not your fault.” Adam cries through gritted teeth. “It’s mine.” Adam swallows, watching as Hannibal grips the roses and stares at him. 

“Is this it, Adam?” Hannibal asks, heart just as broken as Adam’s. 

“I think it has to be.” Adam can’t even look at him. His gaze drops to the floor as he tries not to cry even more. Hannibal can only nod, too taken aback to say anything else. “Goodbye, Hannibal.” Adam lets himself have one last glance. The way Hannibal used to smile at him, those high cheekbones, those warm cuddles. They’ll be burned in Adam’s memory. They share one last longing glance before Adam closes the door.

As soon as the door closes, Adam breaks down. His back slides down the door and he curls up, pulling his knees to his chest. “Stupid Adam… how could you be so stupid…! Stupid Adam… stupid Adam… stupid Adam… stupid Adam!” 

***

Hannibal stands outside Adam’s flat. He can hear Adam sobbing, banging his head on the wall and he desperately wants to comfort him. But he shouldn’t. He can’t. He’s already hurt Adam enough, being there will only hurt him more. 

So he stays outside Adam’s flat, listening to his pained sobs. He listens as loud cries and bangs on the wall simmer down to quiet sobs, and then soft sniffles, until eventually, Adam goes completely quiet. Hannibal assumes he’s fallen asleep. Only then does he leave. 

Hannibal stands up from the floor and heads back to his car. He pulls out his phone, opening his chat with Adam. He sits at the driver's seat, typing out an essay of an apology. He wants to tell Adam he misses him, and that he  _ does  _ cherish him. But Adam wouldn’t believe it. Not after Hannibal lied like that to him. 

Hannibal types and deletes over and over, but then he realises that nothing he says will win Adam back. They were supposed to spend the evening of Christmas Day together. But now that Hannibal thinks about it, he’s been treating Adam like a lover rather than someone he’s paying. Maybe subconsciously, Hannibal feels something too. Why did love have to be so complicated? 

In the end, Hannibal deletes his text message and sends a simple “I’m sorry”. 

———————————————————————

Adam can only muster the energy to read Hannibal’s message two days later. It’s Christmas Day, and normally, Adam loves Christmas. But this year just feels awful. It’s his first Christmas without his father, and he thought he’d have Hannibal for it. But now he doesn’t even have Hannibal. 

To: Hannibal ♥️ 

I’m sorry too. Merry Christmas… 

Adam spends the day on the couch feeling sorry for himself. He’s turned off the main light, but he’s kept the planetarium lamp on, the stars and planets that light up the room provides a soft, yet solemn comfort. 

He stares at Hannibal’s pile of gifts under the tree and he feels his heart ache all over again. Adam finds himself asking why Hannibal wasted this kind of effort on him. Wrapping each present, leaving Adam a note for each one, ensuring he had something to be excited about. Adam just can’t believe he let himself believe Hannibal would see him as more than just… a way to kill time. 

But he also wonders how long Hannibal spent wrapping those presents. Putting them in gift bags and making them look nice and writing a note for each gift. How does someone spend so much time on someone else and still— Adam sighs. He just doesn’t understand. 

He was so excited to open these gifts a few weeks ago, and now, he doesn’t even want to look at them. Adam really thought that this year, Christmas was going to be nice. Even if he would only see Hannibal in the evening, he still would have had something to look forward to. But now, all he has to look forward to is sending these gifts back to Hannibal with an apology. 

***

Hannibal can’t stop thinking about Adam. 

“Is something bothering you, Hannibal?” Alana asks as Hannibal nurses down another glass of wine— he’s had far more to drink in the last two days than he does the other three hundred and sixty three days of the year. 

“It’s Christmas, Alana.” He murmurs. “Why would I be bothered?” 

“Don’t bullshit me.” Alana says. “We’ve been married for a decade.” She points out. “Hannibal Lecter never misses a fork at the table.” She says. “But this year you’ve forgotten the table runner and the candelabra.” Hannibal lets out a sigh. 

“My apologies, it slipped my mind to order a table runner.” Hannibal stands up, grabbing his coat and keys. He slips his sketch pad between the seat cushions of the couch. “I will see if I can source one now.” 

“Nowhere is going to be open now Hannibal—“ but Hannibal is already out of the door before Alana can keep talking. 

***

Hannibal finds himself back outside Adam’s apartment with another bouquet of flowers. This time, sunflowers and roses. Hannibal had to pay extra for them— sunflowers aren't in season in winter after all. It’s an even bigger bouquet than the one he bought the other day. 

He stands outside Adam’s apartment, but he’s hesitant to knock. Adam was so upset the other day when they parted ways— in fact, Hannibal shouldn’t even be here. Adam had made it clear the other day that whatever they had was over. But Hannibal just wants to see him again. Just once. Even if he gets kicked out. 

Bravely, he knocks on the door. 

***

When Adam hears the door, he assumes it’s his neighbour, asking why the hell he's bashing his head against the wall. He almost chokes on a breath when he opens the door to see Hannibal standing there. 

“I think you should spend Christmas at home, Hannibal.” He croaks. 

“Your forehead.” Hannibal glances at the large bruise on Adam’s forehead, dried blood brushing the edges. Hannibal immediately steps forward to brush his thumb over Adam’s forehead. “Do you have any ice?” Adam shrugs. 

Hannibal comes into the apartment and puts down the flowers. “Sit down for me, let me take care of that for you.” Adam can feel his throat tighten as he clenched his jaw. 

“Hannibal—“ 

“Please, Adam.” Adam can feel his heart ache. But when Hannibal looks at him with such a soft expression, Adam finds himself unable to say  _ no.  _

This is the last time. After Hannibal leaves his apartment tonight, he can’t come back. They can’t see each other again. But right now, Adam isn’t quite ready to let him go. 

Adam relents, and sits down on the floor in the front room, waiting for Hannibal. Hannibal hurries off to the bathroom and wets a towel. When he returns, he kneels in front of Adam to dab the cold towel over the bruise to help the swelling. 

“I’ve missed you, darling.” Hannibal sighs, brushing away the cracks of paint from where Adam has hurled himself at the wall.

“You shouldn’t say things you don’t mean Hannibal.” Tears well in his eyes and  _ god,  _ Adam can feel himself about to cry.

“I do mean it.” Insists Hannibal. 

“Why are you here?” Adam asks quietly, his gaze dropping to the carpet. 

“It’s Christmas.” Hannibal says as he dabs away the dried blood and holds the towel to the bruise. “I didn’t want you to be alone.” Adam’s heart skips a beat. 

“You have a wife. You should go home to her. I’m sure she’s waiting for you.” Adam tries not to sound bitter. He has no right to - it’s not as if he and Hannibal were anything more than business. 

Hannibal puts the towel down. He comes behind Adam and brackets him between his thighs, how he knows Adam likes to sit with him, and curls his arms around his waist. Adam tries to squirm away, but Hannibal holds him tight. 

“Please stop, Hannibal.” Adam mumbles. 

“No.” 

“Our relationship was nothing more than a transactional one. Please… don’t do things to confuse me anymore… I’m begging.” Adam is on the verge of tears. He brings his knees to his chest and buries his face in his arms, trying so hard not to focus on the man behind him. 

“Did you open any of them?” Hannibal asks. “My gifts?” Adam shakes his head. 

“I haven’t been feeling the Christmas spirit recently.” Adam mumbles into his arm. 

“You were so excited to open them before.” Hannibal sighs, worried as he holds Adam in his arms. Adam doesn’t respond, so Hannibal reaches forward and pulls one of the gifts from under the tree. 

“Open it.” Encourages Hannibal. “It’s Christmas, you should at least open some presents.” He smiles, kissing Adam’s curls as he tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. 

“I don’t want to, Hannibal.” Sighs Adam. “It’ll only remind me of what I don’t have.” He says with a quiet mumble, his voice straining. “You should just take these presents back… they shouldn’t even have been mine.” Adam leans forwards and pulls the presents from under the tree, pushing them back toward Hannibal, but Hannibal tugs him back into his arms. 

“Please Adam…” Hannibal begs, “just one. Just open one of them. I just want you to have something nice for Christmas.” 

“I  _ had  _ something nice.” Adam exclaims, tears streaming down his face. “I had  _ someone  _ nice. Or at least… I thought I did.” 

“I’m here now, aren't I?” Adam shakes his head. 

“It’s not… it doesn’t feel like it used to.” Adam murmurs. 

“Please give me the opportunity to make it up to you.” Hannibal pleads. “Or at the very least try.” 

“You can’t, Hannibal.” Adam whispers, biting his lip. “It just doesn’t feel the same anymore.” Hannibal sighs, worrying his lip between his teeth as he tries to wade his way through this dilemma. 

Hannibal picks up one of the parcels. 

“Open it. If you only open one, open this one.” Adam sighs, eyeing the parcel in Hannibal’s hands. He deserves to smile at least once this Christmas, even if he’s overrun by tears seconds after. So reluctantly, he takes the parcel. Hannibal hovers over him, watching as meticulous hands unwrap the paper to reveal a box. 

Adam’s deft hands lift the lid to reveal a garment. It’s navy blue with gold stars. The dress is a soft velvet fabric with an organza overlay and puffy sleeves— Hannibal truly knows him well… this is one of the most beautiful dresses he's ever seen. 

“Thank you…” he croaks, and for the first time in days, he smiles. It’s soft and sweet, and Hannibal feels his heart soar. 

“Your smile is beautiful.” Hannibal comments, but that comment makes Adam’s smile falter, and it fades from his face. He bites his tongue, trying not to cry as he squeezes the fabric of the dress in his hands. 

“Please don’t say that…” Adam chokes on a sob and Hannibal lets out a pitiful sigh. He pulls Adam back until his back touches his chest. Hannibal curls up on his side on the floor and he lays there with Adam, unsure of what to do. 

It’s true that he and Alana are married. But it’s also true that they are married only for face. They did love each other once upon a time— Hannibal wouldn’t have married her otherwise. But two well respected psychiatrists have a reputation to uphold. 

Hannibal doesn't even know what time it is. He’s supposed to be back for their Christmas banquet, but honestly, he’d rather be here with Adam. 

***

It’s been hours since Hannibal left and he’s yet to come back. With a heavy sigh, Alana phones him. Much to her dismay however, his phone goes straight to voicemail. 

“Hannibal, it’s been hours. Where are you? Our guests are supposed to be here soon. Call me back.” Alana cuts the call. It’s currently close to seven, their guests are supposed to be here in half an hour, yet their host is nowhere to be seen. She sits down, waiting for Hannibal to call her back. 

Alana notices a sketchbook slipped between the cushions of the sofa. That sketchbook never leaves Hannibal’s desk, let alone his study. Curiosity gets the best of her, and she picks up the sketch pad, opening the cover. 

There’s a plethora of sketches. It’s a young man, certainly no older than his early twenties. He has neatly tamed hair with the softest curls, freckles, and a smile that Alana thinks is rather cute. She thinks nothing of it, until she flicks the page and sees the same young man. This time, it’s his side profile. His lips are plush, turned up into a sweet smile, and Alana can’t help but turn the page again. 

The whole of Hannibal’s sketch pad is full of sketches of this young man. Each page is another portrait, another expression. There are some full-body ones too. Hannibal has obviously poured a lot of time into these drawings. She picks up her phone and calls Hannibal again, but once more, it goes to voicemail. 

“Hannibal, call me back. We have something to talk about… your absence on Christmas Day aside.” 

*** 

Adam ends up falling asleep, all sobbed out. Hannibal cards his hand through his hair, feeling his soft locks and kissing his head. This boy is precious, so precious. Hannibal finds himself wanting to hold onto him forever. 

He can hear his phone buzzing, but he ignores it in favour of watching Adam sleep. Adam stirs in his arms. He’s sound asleep, and it seems like he hasn’t had a good night of rest in days. His phone continues to buzz. It’s likely Alana, asking where he is. They’re supposed to be hosting Christmas, like they do every year. But this year, there’s only one person Hannibal wants to host Christmas for. 

When Adam wakes up, he can feel Hannibal’s hand carding through his hair. His arm is tight around his waist, holding him close, and he noses at the crown of Adam’s head, smelling his soft hair. Adam clenches his jaw, but he lets him continue. He turns in his arms, and he can’t resist nuzzling into Hannibal’s chest, inhaling that musky, earthy scent.

All Adam wants is to pepper his face in kisses and wake up next to this man every morning. But their time is limited.  _ One last time,  _ he tells himself as he tucks his face into Hannibal’s chest, relishing in the cuddles of the man he loves. It’s his last chance to cherish these cuddles, he’ll never forget them. 

Hannibal looks at him. He looks at him with those sweet eyes and that adoring smile and  _ god,  _ it makes his knees weak. Adam lets himself look. He lets himself take in Hannibal’s features - from beautiful eyes to sharp cheekbones to his adoring smile. He commits them to memory, because this is it. After Hannibal leaves tonight, he can’t come back and they can’t see each other again. 

“You should go home Hannibal.” Adam mumbles. “I’ve kept you long enough.” But Hannibal doesn't let go. Instead, he keeps smiling. He keeps staring at Adam with those soft, tender eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.” He pleads, turning back around in his arms and shifting away to put some distance between them— as much as he can with Hannibal’s arm around his waist. “Please Hannibal… you should leave.” He utters again, his voice weak and uncertain. “You’re torturing me.” 

“Do you really want me to leave and never come back?” Adam feels tears trickle down his face again— he doesn’t even know how he has so many tears to shed. Hesitantly, he shakes his head. Of course that isn’t what he wants. 

“No. But I can’t let you keep coming back when I know there’s someone you put before me.” Adam murmurs. “It’s my own fault.” 

“I never said there was anyone before you.” 

“You don’t have to, Hannibal.” Adam lets out an exasperated sigh. “You’re wearing a wedding band.” 

“That doesn’t mean she comes before you.” Adam feels his heart race and he turns back around to see that same amorous smile on Hannibal’s face. 

Adam looks at him with teary blue eyes, and Hannibal’s heart breaks. His phone lights up again— no doubt it’s Alana. What they had was nice. But what he has with his spaceman, his wonderful shooting star, his fascinating stargazer is so much more. Adam has unearthed a deep, fiery feeling within Hannibal. He’s even inspired him to pick up his pencil again. 

“Do you love me, Adam?” Hannibal asks, cupping his face and caressing his cheeks. 

“You know the answer to that.” Adam fidgets with the hem of his sweater, staring at Hannibal’s collarbone rather than his face. 

“I need to hear you say it, baby doll.” Adam’s breath catches in his throat at the sweet petname and he finds himself flustered, his throat tight as Hannibal holds him tighter. 

“I don’t expect you to love me in the same way.” Adam whimpers. “Or love me at all for that matter.” He swallows dryly, letting out a shaky breath. “But I’ve fallen in love with you and I know I can’t have you but—“ 

“I love you too, Adam.” Hannibal croons, caressing his hair. “More than I thought possible.” Adam bites his lip, trying to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. 

“Don’t…” Adam chokes on a cry. “Don’t say it. If you don’t mean it Hannibal please don’t say it.” Adam can feel his heart galloping in his chest as he holds his breath, but Hannibal only pulls him closer and keeps caressing his hair. 

“I mean it, Adam.” Hannibal reassured, kissing his head. “I love you, Adam. I really do.” 

“You’re  _ married,  _ Hannibal.” Adam reminds him. 

“I am.” Sighs Hannibal. “We have been for a decade but… after a while, it became clear that we were only married for the face.” Hannibal says. “When two reputable psychiatrists divorce, news tends to spread quickly.” He chuckles. “We stayed together to keep our lives peaceful. But I’m willing to break that peace if it means I can have you.” Hannibal caresses his face, smiling sweetly. “My wife and I share very little genuine affection for each other now— if any at all. We are married by paper and that is it. All I want is to spend Christmas with my shooting star.” He smiles tenderly. “So if you’ll have me… then I still want you.” Adam bites his lip, his heart pounding in his chest as he rests his forehead on Hannibal’s sternum. 

“I want you for myself.” Adam mumbles quietly. 

“If you want me Adam, then I’m all yours.” Hannibal smiles sweetly. 

“You really don’t love her?” 

“I do love her. I will likely always have some form of love for her.” Hannibal says. “But I’m not  _ in love  _ with her. We haven’t been for a long time.” 

“Are you sure you want me?” 

“If I didn’t want you Adam, I wouldn’t be curled up on the carpet in front of the Christmas tree at nine p.m with you, trying to reassure you that I do love you.” He chuckles, caressing Adam’s curls. “I’m sure I want you.” Adam dares to look up at him, and god, his eyes are so soft Adam could stare into his glittering eyes for days on end. He has the most enamoured smile, the sharpest cheekbones. Hesitantly, Adam brings a hand to Hannibal’s cheek and caresses his face. 

“May I kiss you?” Hannibal asks, tapping his forehead against Adam’s as he leans in. 

“H-Hannibal…” 

“I’ve been dying to kiss you.” Hannibal smiles as Adam blushes, his cheeks tinted red as he holds his breath. He leans up, eyes fluttering shut, and Hannibal can’t help but stare at his plush lips. Their noses bump and their foreheads touch, and Hannibal kisses him, stealing his breath away. Adam lets out a quiet noise, hands gripping Hannibal’s shirt as his heart gallops in his chest, his whole body thrumming with desire. When Hannibal pulls away, Adam pants, hiding his face in his neck. 

“You’re ever so adorable.” Muses Hannibal with a chuckle as Adam noses at his neck. At that moment, his phone chimes again. Hannibal groans, reaching for his phone. “I need to get this…” he sighs, “but… I’m not letting you go.” Adam lets out a soft breath— it sounds a little bit like a giggle against his neck— as Hannibal reaches for his phone. It’s a string of voice messages, wondering where Hannibal is, and… something about a sketchbook, as far as Adam can hear. 

“Is… is it your wife?” Adam asks, biting his lip as he looks up at Hannibal with beady eyes, tears already ready to fall from his eyes. 

“It’s my wife.” Hannibal mumbles, and a tear trickles down Adam’s face. He feels like this dream he’s only just started living is about to shatter already. “Don’t cry, darling,” Hannibal smiles, caressing his face to brush his tears away, “I must say, I’ve never made anyone cry this much in one day.” He chuckles as Adam splutters, sniffling. “She’s wondering where I am… it appears she’s found my sketchbook…” 

“Your sketchbook?” 

“Yes.” Hannibal smiles. “My little shooting star has recently inspired some art… when we’ve been apart I’ve found myself sketching your beautiful face from memory as a constant reminder of how gorgeous you are.” Hannibal cooes, causing Adam to blush. 

“Do… do you need to leave?” Adam asks. 

“No, doll.” Hannibal smiles. “But it does seem like she’s eager to discuss the sketchbook.” 

“I can’t believe you’ve been drawing me.” Adam huffs with a smile. “Are they at least nice drawings?” Hannibal chuckles, gently tapping the tip of his nose. 

“Cheeky.” Hannibal grins. “I like to think my artistic abilities are unparalleled.” He comments.

“You should phone her back.” Adam says. “At least let her know you’re safe, I’m sure she’s still worried.” Adam nuzzles against his chest, winding his arms around Hannibal’s waist. 

“I suspect she’s much more concerned by my sketchbook.” Hannibal chuckles, calling Alana back. “I hope she at least thinks you’re beautiful.” Adam blushes as the phone rings, and Alana picks up the phone. 

_ “Two things,”  _ Alana says, without even saying  _ hello, “where are you, and do you care to talk about the contents of your sketchbook?”  _ Hannibal is quiet for a moment before she speaks again.  _ “I don’t care if you’re spending time with someone else. But at least tell me.”  _ Hannibal sighs. 

“I apologise for not having brought this to your attention earlier, Alana.” 

_ “You know, when two people of our status separate, it gets out there very quickly.”  _

“Is that not why we stayed married for so long?” Hannibal asks.

_ “I suppose it is.”  _ Alana lets out a soft sigh.  _ “Is he nice?”  _

“He’s stunning, Alana.” Hannibal contentedly smiles, glancing at Adam. “He's compassionate and sweet and fascinating. Absolutely wondrous.” Hannibal catches the way pink tints Adam’s cheeks again as he holds him. 

_ “We’ll talk about it when you come home.”  _ Alana cuts the call without even saying  _ goodbye,  _ not that Hannibal can blame her. It’s been a long time coming, their separation. But now, they have a reason to actually split up. 

“Is she upset?” Adam dares to ask. 

“Frustrated, I think would be a better word.” Hannibal says. “It hasn’t felt like we’ve been married for years. Coming to the realisation that there’s no more pretending and this is truly the end…” he sighs heavily, his hand running up and down his back. “She said we’ll talk about it when I come home.” 

“But… you’re not going home yet, are you?” Adam asks, clinging to him. 

“Of course not, doll. As I said, there’s nothing I want more than to spend Christmas with you.” He smiles. “And there’s still a few hours left.” Adam lets out a sigh of relief as Hannibal kisses him again— but then, he remembers something. 

“Oh!” Adam pulls away from Hannibal’s grasp and scrambles for the tree, retrieving the small velvet box before coming back over. “I umm… I saw this and… well… you said you liked it when I talked about space and the stars—“ 

“Love.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I said I love it when you ramble about space.” Hannibal corrects with a sweet smile. 

“O-oh… well… I wasn’t sure if you meant it but when I saw these I remembered what you said and…” Adam cuts off his rambling and shoves the box into his hand. “They’re only cheap and they’re from the charity shop so if you don’t want them I understand but… I thought of you.” Hannibal sits up and opens the box as Adam bites his lip, staring at the floor. 

Hannibal’s face lights up when he sees the Saturn-shaped cufflinks. He doesn’t care that they were cheap, or second hand from a charity shop. The fact that Adam saw something and thought of him is enough to make his heart soar. 

“These are beautiful, Adam.” Hannibal hooks two fingers under Adam’s chin and lifts his face, gazing into pale blue eyes. “Thank you, my stargazer…” Adam lets out soft, breathy chuckle as Hannibal leans in to kiss him. 

“Merry Christmas, Hannibal…” 

“Merry Christmas, my shooting star…” 

———————————————————————

It’s New Year’s Eve, and Adam has been waiting for Hannibal for days. He left early on the morning of Boxing Day after cooking breakfast for Adam and helping him open the rest of his gifts, so now, Adam anxiously awaits a phone call from Hannibal with an update about his marriage— or rather… his divorce. 

He knows it’ll be a long process. He doesn’t mind the wait. But not having heard from Hannibal is killing him. He can't help but feel anxious and scared as he stares at the Christmas tree, letting out a shaky sigh. Adam wants to text him, but he figures it would be better to let Hannibal take his time. 

He constantly checks his phone, waiting for a text or a call from Hannibal, but nothing comes in.

Until there’s a knock on the door. 

Adam’s head whips round and he gets up off the floor to answer the door— 

“Hannibal…!” Adam lets out a sigh of relief as he sees Hannibal standing by the door, a suitcase in his hand. 

“I’ve missed you, shooting star.” Cooes Hannibal, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“You said you’d phone.” Adam grins, hugging him tight. “You bought a suitcase— are you staying?” 

“If you’ll have me, darling.” Hannibal sheepishly chuckles, as Adam smiles brightly. 

“Of course— but… did something happen?” Adam asks, letting Hannibal into the apartment. 

“Nothing that I hadn’t expected, darling.” Hannibal smiles. “Out of respect for Alana I decided to give her a few days so she can pack and move out peacefully. Nothing complicated, we will divorce and I will pay her for her half of the house.” Explains Hannibal. “So if it’s of no inconvenience to you…” 

“You’re more than welcome, Hannibal.” Adam is so giddy, his heart leaping in his chest as Hannibal sets his suitcase down and curls his arms around his body, pulling him in for more kisses. Adam loops his arms around his neck, standing on his toes to reach him. Hannibal can’t help but smile against his lips. His hands move from Adam’s waist and to his thighs, and he hoists him up. 

Adam yelps, winding his arms around his waist as Hannibal carries him to the bed, dropping him down on the mattress and towering over him. 

“The new year will be here soon.” Hannibal croons as Adam looks up at him with big, pleading eyes. “How do you suppose we celebrate?” 

“I want to have sex with you, Hannibal.” Adam breathily murmurs, his cheeks flustered as he tugs his lip between his teeth. 

“Oh? You do?” Hannibal cooes, running one hand up and down Adam’s thigh. 

“Yes. I’ve wanted to for a long time.” He admits, causing Hannibal’s cock to throb in his jeans. 

“Really?” Hannibal asks, a teasing lilt to his voice as his hands deftly undo Adam’s jeans, pulling them down his legs. 

“Yes…” Adam swallows thickly as Hannibal caresses the soft skin of his thighs. 

“My gorgeous spaceman.” Hannibal smiles as he pulls Adam’s jumper over his head and strips him of his shirt. His hands move to Adam’s panties and as soon as they come down, Adam gasps, his hands instinctively moving to cover his cunt. “Don’t hide from me, beautiful.” Hannibal croons, gently pushing Adam’s hands away to expose him. 

“Hannibal…” 

“Yes, beloved?” 

“No teasing.” Adam huffs. “You’ve kept me waiting long enough.” Hannibal can only chuckle at that. 

“Demanding boy.” He settles between Adam’s thighs, his nose brushing his hip as he lifts Adam’s legs to rest over his shoulders. “Stay still for me.” He kisses down Adam’s tummy, then, kisses his clit. 

“Ahh—!” Adam gasps as his body jerks. Hannibal’s tongue flicks over his clit as his thumbs tug apart his lips to expose his wet home. “H-Hannibal…” Adam breathily moans as a finger slips in just as Hannibal sucks his clit. “Oh, god… ahh…” Adam’s thighs subconsciously spread further as Hannibal crooks his finger, fucking him with a single digit. 

“Hmm… Mmh…” Hannibal moans against his pussy, causing Adam’s thighs to tremble. He slides a second finger in, ripping a soft mewl from Adam. 

“Ahh! F-feels good… Hannibal… m-more…” Hannibal keeps licking and sucking at his clit, fucking his tongue into his wet hole. Slick trickles in thick globs out of Adam’s cunt around his fingers, which Hannibal gracelessly fucks back into him with a lewd, wet noise. 

“You’re so wet, baby.” Hannibal muses, pressing a sloppy, wet kiss to his clit. He envelopes his clit between his lips and suckles, moaning as his tongue rolls around the throbbing nub. 

“Ah— ha!” Adam’s feet dig into the mattress as Hannibal’s fingers brush a sensitive bundle of nerves within him. “H-Hannibal.. feels… feels funny, please…” he grabs Hannibal’s hair and bucks his hips, arousal thrumming under his skin. His pleads only spur Hannibal on as he switches between fucking his hole with his tongue and fingers and sucking at his clit. 

“H-Hannibal… f-feels like… a-ahh… feels like I’m gonna p-pee…” Hannibal groans, low and deep into his cunt at that. Adam’s never had a proper orgasm before, he concludes, and now he’s even more determined to make Adam come. He slips a third finger in and fucks him harder, faster, knocking his sweet spot and scissoring his fingers. “H-Hannibal, please, w-wait, I’m gonna— ahh—“

Adam’s chest heaves. The sensation of Hannibal’s tongue and lips coupled with his is almost too much. And Hannibal doesn't stop— Adam tries to hold back as much as possible but he can feel  _ something  _ rushing through him. His whole body tingles as he preens, sweat slicking his skin. 

Hannibal knows his boy is close. He can hear his breaths quickening, can feel his thighs trembling. His clit throbs under his lips and his pussy flutters around his fingers. Hannibal’s fingertips tease his sweet spot, pulling moan after moan from the younger man. 

“Hannibal… Hannibal… please, ahh, please— it feels funny, Hannibal— ahh!” Adam’s whole body goes taut as he yelps, throwing his head back as his eyes flutter shut. He grips Hannibal’s hair, his thighs tremble and he squirts, slick gushing from his cunt and splashing Hannibal’s chin. 

“Mmhhhh…” Hannibal sighs contentedly, working Adam through his orgasm as he laps up his juice, sweet on his tongue. “So sweet…” Hannibal murmurs against his pussy as Adam’s body wracks with orgasm, tearing cry after cry of pleasure from his throat. “Beautiful boy…” Hannibal slips his fingers free, causing Adam to gasp as Hannibal noses at his clit and inhales slowly, soaking in Adam’s sweet smell. 

“What was— ahh… H-Hannibal…” Adam’s question is cut off as Hannibal kisses his clit and gives it one last suck before pulling away with a lewd, wet noise. Hannibal sits up and towers back over Adam, leaning down until their noses brush and his breath ghosts over his lips. 

“You squirted, darling.” Hannibal purrs, a teasing lilt lacing his words. Adam whimpers, turning bright red again as he feels his pussy convulse, already dripping again and eager for more. “Did it feel good?” Shyly, Adam nods. 

“It felt really good…” Adam whispers breathily. “I want to feel like that again…” Adam’s thighs spread further apart as he swallows and gazes at Hannibal, staring into loving, hazel eyes. Hannibal smiles, kissing his lips. Adam’s lashes flutter and he sighs against Hannibal’s mouth, a shudder running down his spine as he tastes himself against Hannibal’s lips. 

Hannibal pulls back and sits on his knees. Adam can see the outline of his cock straining against his pants, a wet spot already staining the fabric. Hannibal catches Adam staring, and decides to make a show of undressing. Slow hands undo the button on his trousers and he grasps the zipper, tugging it down. 

Adam swallows thickly, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips as he holds his breath. The halves of Hannibal’s pants part, and he slides his silk briefs down just enough to free his cock. Adam positively  _ whimpers  _ when he sees his cock. 

It’s thick and long and curved, the tip peeking out from the foreskin, already wet and red and throbbing. Adam whimpers, digging his teeth into his lip. He’s  _ so big.  _ Adam swallows and sucks in a breath. He can’t deny that Hannibal has a  _ gorgeous  _ cock. It’s just the prettiest cock Adam has ever seen— not that he’s seen many, though. 

“Seen something you like, darling?” Hannibal teases, snapping Adam from his daze. 

“I want it Hannibal.” Adam says, almost demandingly. Hannibal cocks a brow. 

“Awfully demanding, aren’t you?” Teases Hannibal as he strokes his cock. He slips three fingers back into Adam, testing the stretch. Adam gasps, and Hannibal pulls his fingers out and aligns the tip of his cock to kiss Adam’s cunt. 

“Mmhhh…” Adam sucks in a breath as Hannibal inches forward. 

“Ready, darling?” Adam reaches his arms up, looping them around Hannibal’s neck. 

“Take me Hannibal… please…” Hannibal lovingly chuckles, bumping his nose against Adam’s. 

“Shall I make you wait? Hmm?” 

“Don’t make me wait.” Adam pouts. “I want you now.” He's so cute, pleading for Hannibal like this. How can Hannibal say no? 

So Hannibal pushes forward, causing Adam to whimper as he splits him open with his girth. “A-ahh… oh, god…” Adam shakily groans as Hannibal sinks in. He feels so full… he feels stuffed to the brim, but Hannibal is only half way in. “W-wait, wait, please…” pants Adam. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Hannibal makes a move to pull out but Adam stops him. 

“Don’t pull out…” he gasps. “J-just need to catch my breath…” Adam clings to him, his breaths trembling as they slow. Hannibal’s hands run up and down his sides and thighs in an attempt to keep him grounded. Hannibal has to bite his lip, holding himself back from sinking into the wet warmth. 

“Whenever you’re ready Adam,” Hannibal promises as Adam’s cunt flutters around him, “there’s no hurry.” Hannibal pets his hair as Adam calms down a little, then he nods. 

“K-keep going…” Adam pants as his fingertips play with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He bucks his hips, encouraging Hannibal to move as Hannibal continues pushing in, allowing Adam’s pussy to swallow him slowly. “Oh… oh, god… feels so good…” he gasps. 

“Almost there doll… just a bit more…” Adam nods, sweat already trickling down his hair and face. He feels so, so full. He can’t believe he’s managed to take him all the way in. 

“Ahhhh…!” Adam mewls, clamping repeatedly around his cock as Hannibal settles all the way in. 

“You’re so tight, darling…” Hannibal sits back on his haunches as Adam releases him, so he can admire the debauched boy beneath him. “Gorgeous boy.” His hand reaches out to cup his face, thumb brushing the tears of pleasure off his cheeks. Adam preens, his hips shifting a little as he brings one hand to caress his tummy, feeling the fullness. 

“Ahh… Hannibal…” he purrs, feeling the firmness under taut skin as Hannibal begins to move. 

“It’s okay baby doll…” Hannibal reassures, running his hand up and down Adam’s chest. His thumb softly brushed his nipple, causing Adam to jerk and tighten around him. 

“Feels s-so good…” Hannibal rolls his hips, punching soft breaths from Adam’s lungs as he begins a slow grind. “Nngh…” Adam squeezes around him, sucking in a breath as his eyes flutter shut. Hannibal’s hands run up and down Adam’s sides, calming him down as his heart rabbits in his chest. 

“Faster, Hannibal…” Adam breathily pleads. 

“It’s our first time,” Hannibal muses, “can’t we take our time?” He flicks his thumb over Adam’s clit, revelling in the jerk of his body and the breathy gasp it entices. Adam lets out a soft chuckle, smiling up at Hannibal. 

“I guess this is kind of nice.” Adam chides, relaxing as Hannibal circles his throbbing clit with the pad of his thumb. “Mmh… Hannibal…” Adam moans again as Hannibal keeps touching his clit and grinding his hips, the tip of his cock pressing against his sweet spot.

“Yes, doll?” Hannibal hums, pulling out until just the tip of his cock sat snug between wet folds before snapping his hips back in. 

“I like that…” Adam sighs, bucking his hips. 

“Like what, darling? You have to tell me.” Hannibal’s hips keep a steady pace, in and out, in and out, as Adam’s cunt pulses around him. 

“When you touch my clit…” Adam says, “I want more of that.” Hannibal smiles, still pleasantly surprised by how bold Adam can be. So his thumb begins to work harder, faster, pulling more and more sweet noises from the beautiful man. “More, Hannibal…” Hannibal’s hips move faster, thrusting deeper and brushing spots Adam didn’t even know existed. “Ahh… oh, god…” his cunt squeezes more firmly, the pressure around Hannibal’s cock increasing.

“Hannibal…” mewls Adam as Hannibal fucks him, keeping a steady, firm pace. “‘S not enough…” he pleads. Hannibal chuckles and brings his hand up, slapping Adam’s clit. “Ahhh!” Adam gasps, his body jerking and his pussy clamping around Hannibal’s cock. “H-Hannibal!” He preens, pleasure wracking through his body. 

“Did you like that, doll?” Adam frantically nods his head, his chest heaving as he catches his breath, whimpering as his legs shake. 

“Again… please, one more…” he breathlessly begs, gazing at Hannibal with the sweetest blue eyes. So Hannibal lifts his hand and brings it down again with another slap, the impact a biting sting on Adam’s clit. “Ohh! Ah, god… s-so good… Hannibal…” Adam throws his head back, keening as Hannibal pets his clit, thumb swiping over the pearly nub as he fucks him. 

Adam is so warm and tight, and he only gets tighter with every slap. He moans and whimpers with every spank, his pussy flexing and fluttering around Hannibal’s girth, the muscle rippling and massaging around his cock. “Ah… ah… ah… Hannibal…” Adam moans as Hannibal switches between harsh slaps and light pets to his clit. 

Fuck… that hand would feel so good slapping the length of his pussy, Adam thinks as Hannibal rails him. The man above him makes the most arousing sounds… low groans and quiet grunts, soft moans of Adam’s name… it only serves to make Adam wetter. 

“You’re beautiful… so gorgeous…” Hannibal praises, spanking his clit again as Adam jerks and moans, tears of pleasure streaking his cheeks. Hannibal drapes his body over Adam’s, burying his nose in his neck and inhaling the scent of his boy. “I want to hold onto you forever.” 

That does it. That declaration of love, coupled with that sensation of feeling so full of Hannibal and the sting of his clit pushes Adam over the edge. He grabs Hannibal’s shoulders, fingers digging so hard they’ll leave nail marks as he wails. 

“H-Hannibal! Ahh, ahh, ahhhh…!” Adam clings to his lover, burying his nose in his neck as his whole body wracks with orgasm. His clit convulses and his cunt squeezes so tightly around Hannibal that he can barely pull out. 

“You feel exquisite, darling…” Hannibal pants into Adam’s neck as his thrusts slow with the tightness. “No one more beautiful than you—!” Hannibal’s sentence is cut off as his orgasm crashes over him, his teeth digging into Adam’s shoulder as he lets out a long, drawn out moan. He comes, Adam gasping at the fullness as he mewls into Hannibal’s neck. 

“H-Hannibal…” he whimpers, gasping for breath as Hannibal’s hips stutter. It takes Hannibal a few moments to catch his breath before he pulls out, semen trickling from Adam’s cunt, red and swollen and used. 

“Shh…” Hannibal cooes as Adam’s pants and gasps, his chest heaving at how overwhelming the euphoric feeling of  _ sex  _ feels. “You were perfect, baby doll…” Hannibal croons, caressing his hair and kissing his face as he collapses beside him and pulls him into his arms. “So beautiful, my precious doll…” Adam blushes at the praise, nuzzling against Hannibal’s neck as he grips onto the older man, almost as if he’s afraid to let go. 

“This is real, isn’t it?” Adam mumbles into his chest. “You’re really mine?” 

“All yours, sweetling.” He promises. “Heart, body, soul… it all belongs to you.” Adam lets out a sob of relief. Desperate to feel Hannibal, he snakes his hands up Hannibal’s shirt to feel the muscles of his back, his fingers tracing the crevices of his muscle and the dimples of his lower back. “Rest now,” Hannibal whispers, kissing his head, “I’ll still be here when you wake up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I just tweet about pussies lol


End file.
